


Nie odchodź

by Seirin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirin/pseuds/Seirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W Oddziale Zwiadowców koszmary są przykrą codziennością. Niektóre noce są jednak gorsze niż pozostałe i mija wiele czasu, zanim nadejdzie upragniony spokojny sen. Levi/Hanji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie odchodź

\- Hannes, co ty robisz?! - Przeraźliwy krzyk Erena sprawił, że jej serce zaczęło jeszcze mocniej bić ze strachu, gdy poczuła, że Hannes podnosi ją jedną ręką.

\- Dziękuję. - Usłyszała cichy głos kobiety, która przez ostatnie lata obdarzała ją miłością w zastępstwie jej własnej matki.

\- Mama wciąż jest uwięziona! - Kolejne wrzaski jej przyrodniego brata boleśnie wzmacniały świadomość tego, co za chwilę miało się wydarzyć. Przed oczami zaczęły jej wirować zniszczone budynki przesiąknięte wspomnieniami szczęśliwości ostatnich lat. Po raz kolejny działo się to samo…

\- Eren! Mikasa! Musicie żyć!

Nie widziała jej twarzy. Nie musiała się odwracać, aby wiedzieć, że gdy Carla Jaeger wypowiadała swoje ostatnie życzenie, w spojrzeniu, zawsze tak pełnym życia, tliła się rozpacz i strach. Tęsknota za tym, co zaraz miało zostać jej odebrane na zawsze.

Dlaczego ten świat musiał być tak okrutny?

Była już daleko, kiedy do ruin jej domu zbliżył się tytan. A jednak nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że zanim ręka potwora otoczyła drobne ciało swojej ofiary, z ust kobiety wyszło jeszcze jedno zdanie wypowiedziane głosem zachrypniętym od płaczu.

\- Nie odchodźcie…

Jasna czerwień powoli zlała się z ciemną zielenią. Nieprzytomny wzrok Erena otoczonego przez unoszące się w powietrzu strugi krwi padł na nią. Krzyknęła, wzywając jego imię, jednak dobrze wiedziała, że w niczym jej to nie pomoże. Ułamek sekundy wystarczył, aby bezwładna sylwetka chłopaka zniknęła w odmętach szczęki kobiety-tytana. Oniemiała obserwowała, jak potwór bez chwili wahania rzuca się do ucieczki.

\- Eren… Czekaj… - powiedziała cicho.

Nie była w stanie się poruszyć, a z każdą chwilą Eren oddalał się od niej coraz bardziej.

\- Nie odchodź.

***

 

Obudziła się zlana potem. Jej serce biło zdecydowanie za szybko, co przekładało się na trudność złapania oddechu. Dopiero gdy usłyszała pochrapującą Sashę, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest w katerze Oddziału Zwiadowców. To był tylko sen. Eren jest bezpieczny…

Stopniowo wzrok przyzwyczaił się do otaczających ciemności a puls wrócił do normy. Przewróciła się na drugi bok i zamknęła oczy, próbując uspokoić myśli, aby ponownie zasnąć. Szybko jednak stało się dla niej jasne, że chociaż jej koszmar się skończył, zdążył pozostawić po sobie niepokój, którego w żaden sposób nie mogła przepędzić, co skutecznie uniemożliwiało nadejście snu. Po kilkunastu minutach ciągłego przewracania się z boku na bok z ciężkim westchnięciem wstała i wyszła na długi korytarz iluminowany słabym światłem nielicznych kandelabrów. Dotarcie do sypialni chłopaków nie zajęło jej wiele czasu. Chciała tylko na chwilę go ujrzeć. Tylko na jeden moment, aby uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Delikatnie nacisnęła klamkę i pchnęła ciężkie drewniane drzwi. W blasku kilku świec zobaczyła jego rytmicznie unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową. „Widzisz? Jest bezpieczny” - powiedziała sobie w duchu. Tylko czemu to nieznośne poczucie lęku wciąż w niej tkwiło?

\- To już jest chyba obsesja, wiesz? - Nagle rozległ się mało przyjemny, chociaż dobrze jej znany, męski głos. Nerwowo zamknęła drzwi do pokoju Erena i Armina, po czym zmieszana odwróciła się w stronę niewysokiego kaprala, jedynej osoby, która potrafiła poruszać się tak bezszelestnie, że była w stanie niespostrzeżenie się do niej zbliżyć.

\- Ja nie… - wyjąkała. Nie chciała mu się tłumaczyć, chociaż wiedziała, jak można było tę sytuację interpretować.

Mężczyzna przez moment mierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Gdyby Mikasa nie czuła takiego zażenowania i zmęczenia, mogłaby zauważyć, że worki pod oczami najsilniejszego żołnierza ludzkości były większe niż zazwyczaj.

\- Koszmary, tak? - spytał krótko.

Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że jej nastawienie się lekko zmieniło. W tych dwóch słowach usłyszała to, czego potrzebowała, a co sprawiło, że poczucie wstydu w jednej chwili ustąpiło rozluźnieniu: zrozumienie.

Kiedy kiwnęła głową, kątem oka zauważyła, że mężczyzna coś rzucił w jej kierunku. Dzięki wrodzonemu refleksowi bez problemu złapała mały przedmiot. Skonsternowana stwierdziła, że właśnie dzierżyła w swoich rękach szmatę. Skierowała na kaprala pytający wzrok.

\- Jeżeli wypolerujesz kafelki w kuchni do takiego stopnia, że będzie się w nich odbijał płomień świecy, powinnaś być w stanie o niczym nie myśleć.

Na moment zapadła cisza, w czasie której dziewczyna trawiła usłyszane słowa.

\- Powinnam być w stanie… Czyli to nie działa zawsze?

\- Owszem nie zawsze, co nie zmienia faktu, że często pomaga. Dobranoc - rzucił na odchodne, po czym zniknął w otchłani ciemnego korytarza.

Mikasa przez moment wpatrywała się w kawałek materiału, a niecałą minutę później ruszyła w stronę kuchni.

 

***

 

Hanji nie musiała się odwracać, aby wiedzieć, kto odwiedził ją w środku nocy. Tylko jedna osoba miała w zwyczaju wchodzić do jej pokoju o takiej porze bez pukania.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz, Okularnico? - Usłyszała gburowaty głos, który mógł należeć tylko do niewysokiego kaprala.

\- Nie zgadniesz! - odezwała się z charakterystycznym dla siebie entuzjazmem. - Już się kładłam spać, kiedy doznałam olśnienia! Chyba będę w stanie odnaleźć wytłumaczenie tej zdolności do zmieniania się w kryształ. Chcesz posłuchać?

\- Jutro.

W przypływie poruszenia powodowanego nowym odkryciem nie zwróciła uwagi, że w tonie Levi’a było coś niepokojącego.

\- Ale teraz już jest jutrem - odparła wesoło. - Jeżeli zaraz przeanalizuję skład tego kamienia, już być może rano będę miała odpowiedź!

\- Hanji. Jutro.

\- Nie ma czasu do… Levi, co ty robisz? - spytała nieco zaskoczona, gdy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna bez słowa zdjął jej okulary i jednym płynnym ruchem przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię. - Levi?

Jego milczenie sprawiło, że dała sobie spokój z kolejnymi pytaniami. Na moment zapomniała o swoim odkryciu i poświęciła jedną chwilę na przeanalizowanie dotychczasowego zachowania niewysokiego kaprala w czasie tej krótkiej wizyty. Kiedy położył ją na łóżku, uważniej przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Bardziej niż zazwyczaj podkrążone oczy, brak docinek słownych, nienazwanie jej ani razu Gównianą Okularnicą albo Zasraną Czterooką… Sekundę później już wiedziała, dlaczego przyszedł do niej tej nocy i czego od niej oczekiwał.

\- W sumie ta analiza może poczekać do jutra… Chyba jednak jestem trochę śpiąca… - powiedziała niby od niechcenia, chociaż w momencie wypowiadania tych słów faktycznie poczuła, że zaczyna opanowywać ją senność. Położyła głowę na poduszce i czekała na dźwięk dmuchnięcia, po którym pokój otuliła ciemność. Chwilę później dwie silne ręce zamknęły ją w mocnym uścisku.

\- Koszmary? - spytała cicho.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Wystarczyło jej, że poczuła, jak jego ciało się lekko rozluźnia. Wiedziała, że po kilku minutach jego oddech stanie się rytmiczny i wreszcie nadejdzie upragniony spokojny sen. Zawsze tak było. Gdy ich koszmary stawały się trudniejsze do zniesienia niż zazwyczaj, żadne słowa nie były w stanie przynieść prawdziwej ulgi. W tej teraźniejszości nie mogli składać obietnic, że nigdy nie odejdą, gdyż byłoby to krzywoprzysięstwo. Nie mogli powiedzieć, że sen był tylko snem, gdyż wiedzieli, że każdy koszmar mógł być zapowiedzią rzeczywistości następnego dnia. Nie mogli się nawzajem przekonywać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo byli świadomi, że każde takie stwierdzenie byłoby kłamstwem.

Oddział Zwiadowców nazywano czasem Odziałem Samobójców, Odziałem Głupców. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie określenie wydawało się brutalnie prawdziwe. Grupa ludzi gotowa na śmierć w imię ludzkości wierząca w ideę jednego człowieka. Karmiąca się nadzieją ze świadomością, że nie ma sposobu, aby sprawdzić, czy nie jest ona fałszywa. Zmuszająca się do podźwignięcia po każdym kolejnym coraz bardziej bolesnym upadku. Tak, byli głupcami, gdyż wierzyli, że kiedyś na błagalne wezwanie „Nie odchodź” będą w stanie odpowiedzieć „Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jestem tutaj. Obok ciebie.” Ale tylko głupcy uparcie płynący pod prąd są w stanie wprowadzić zmiany. Sprawić, że cud stanie się rzeczywistością.


End file.
